


Bruising

by Diomedea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, Mentions of Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Mentions of Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Mentions of My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra, Multi, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), sex dungeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomedea/pseuds/Diomedea
Summary: People keep wanting to use the imperial dungeons for kinky sex, and Hubert is not happy about it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Bruising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt [ here](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1284316#cmt1284316).

“Absolutely _not_ , Ferdinand,” Hubert snapped, glaring at the Prime Minister. “I don’t care what you and Dorothea get up to in your own bedroom, but you are not going to bring it into the imperial dungeons. We keep _actual prisoners_ down there.”

Ferdinand, seated on the other side of Hubert’s desk, countered “But you do it, don’t you?” 

“Not in the palace dungeons,” Hubert insisted. “Further, those are Lady Edelgard’s dungeons, and you may go to her and ask for permission if this is so important to you.” He paused, thinking back for a moment on what Ferdinand had said. “And why would you think I did such things at all, much less in the imperial dungeons?” 

At that, Ferdinand blushed, which was impressive considering he’d walked into Hubert’s office and requested to use the imperial dungeons for sexual purposes without blushing. “I have noticed some bruises peeking out from your clothing,” he muttered, glancing away from Hubert. “I assumed that they came from such a source.” 

“You assumed incorrectly,” Hubert informed him. “Any bruising you may have noticed most likely came from what I did to get people _into_ those dungeons in the first place. Now, if you have nothing further to speak to me about, please leave. I have work to be getting back to.” Hubert took a moment to be grateful that he’d had so much practice with lying. Ferdinand absolutely did not need to know the details of where he’d actually picked up those bruises. He’d need to cover them better in future, though. If Ferdinand had noticed, anyone could have. 

Ferdinand sighed and stood up, shaking out his hair. “Thank you for your time, anyway. My apologies for the misunderstanding.” Without waiting for Hubert’s reply, he left Hubert’s office. Probably on his way to report back to Dorothea, who had no doubt put him up to this. 

With that, Hubert went back to the report he was in the process of decoding. The complex cipher fortunately left him with no extra mental space to contemplate Ferdinand and Dorothea’s sex life. 

It was a few days later that Edelgard sent him a message, requesting he visit her and Bernadetta for late tea - “not in an official capacity, but as a friend; we’ll have coffee for you, of course”, it read. He sent one message to her, agreeing, and one to Byleth explaining that he might be late arriving home. 

When he arrived, Edelgard and Bernadetta were waiting in one of the very small, informal dining rooms. Bernadetta seemed even shyer than usual, constantly on the verge of retreating into the hooded jacket she seemed to wear everywhere now. After confirming he’d remembered to wear the flower pin she’d given him, Hubert resigned himself to a meal where the conversation was mostly between him and Edelgard. 

Edelgard, too, clearly had something on her mind, and Hubert couldn’t think what. There were no pressing decisions to be made, no urgent crises to deal with. Finally, as they were finishing up, she took a deep breath. “Hubert, I have a request for you.” 

“Anything, Lady Edelgard,” he said, his mind flitting through various options. Was someone being unpleasant about her relationship with Bernadetta again? He’d had to go explain matters to a decent number of nobles about that — namely, that the Emperor had made other arrangements for the succession and her personal life was absolutely none of anyone else’s business. 

“Are there any sections of the dungeons and interrogation cells that are not currently in use with prisoners?” she asked, seeming to avoid his eyes for some reason. It was a perfectly ordinary question. 

His mind returned to Ferdinand asking something very similar. 

“There are a few that are not in common use, yes,” Hubert began. “But most of them are either in poor repair or kept empty because they are near extremely dangerous prisoners. I believe all of the ones that could currently be used are close to the Slitherer impersonating your uncle.” 

Edelgard nodded. “I see. Thank you, Hubert.” 

He didn’t want to get into the details of Edelgard and Bernadetta’s sex life — it seemed to be making both of them happy, and he was quite content with his knowledge of it ending there — but he had to add some information. 

“While they are, of course, your dungeons, Lady Edelgard, I would not advise that you go down there. Nor you, Bernadetta. They are frankly unpleasant places, and you would likely find them deeply unsettling. I cannot imagine either of you enjoying any time down there.” Bernadetta, who’d already been frozen as still as a deer facing a wolf, squeaked and nestled further into her jacket. She was now nearly invisible. 

Edelgard sighed, looking slightly disappointed. Hubert was fairly sure it wasn’t at him, though. “Very well. I appreciate the information.” 

She didn’t bring the topic up again. 

When he arrived home, to the ancestral Vestra residence a few blocks from the Imperial Palace, Hubert found his wife Byleth waiting for him. She was curled up on a couch in their bedroom, reading a book that appeared to have been salvaged from a very poorly maintained library. “Hello, love,” she said, looking up at him. “Did everything go well with Edelgard and Bernadetta?” 

He sighed and sat down next to her. She slid one arm around his shoulders and leaned back into him. “I don’t understand why everyone seems intent on using the imperial dungeons for sexual purposes recently,” he told her. “Lady Edelgard asked as we were finishing our tea, and Ferdinand a few days ago. Of course they’re Lady Edelgard’s dungeons, but they’re absolutely not meant for any sort of enjoyment.” 

“Did you explain as much to her?” Byleth asked, snuggling into his chest. 

Hubert sighed. “Yes. I think I’ve at least scared Bernadetta out of wanting anything to do with the place. And I told Ferdinand that he’d have to ask Lady Edelgard, since they were hers.” 

“Couldn’t they be refitted for that sort of thing?” she said, her tone somewhat teasing. “I assume that’s how the basement ended up the way it is.” 

Hubert felt a blush rising in his cheeks. “It is,” he admitted. “But it hadn’t been used for any actual prisoners in years, maybe decades.” 

“Mm. You did a good job with the redesign,” Byleth murmured, running her hand up his chest. “Although I’m pretty sure there’s some things in there we still haven’t tried out, if you’re up for some exploration tonight.” 

“Always,” Hubert managed, arousal tangling his tongue up as it usually did. Another memory of Ferdinand sprung to the front of his mind, and he felt the blush get stronger. “You need to be more careful about the bruising,” he told her as she pulled him up to his feet and towards the hidden stairs. “Ferdinand commented on them.” 

“Under the collar this time. Noted,” Byleth said. “Anything else, love?” 

Hubert shook his head. There was nothing actually left to think about; Edelgard, Bernadetta, Ferdinand, and Dorothea would all be able to mind their own business for tonight, and he could focus entirely on his wife and the night to come.


End file.
